Beca Mitchell vs the World
by sinandmisery
Summary: Beca must defeat her new girlfriend's seven evil exes in order to truly win her heart.
1. Prologue

**A/N: A very awesome person prompted me to write this Pitch Perfect/Scott Pilgrim crossover of sorts, so here I am! Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Not so long ago, in the mysterious land of Los Angeles, California, Beca Mitchell was dating a high schooler...

**-xxx-**

"Beca Mitchell is dating a high schooler?" Lilly asks, adding under her breath, "I got kicked out of high school. I got my GED in county."

Beca rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat; she knows it's pointless to try to stop them, so she just lets her friends go on.

"Is she hot?" Cynthia Rose asks, waggling her eyebrows, making Beca roll her eyes once more.

"It's a dude," Benji pipes in.

"Really? Since when do you go after dudes?" Cynthia Rose asks, obviously confused.

Beca just shrugs. "He's cute, I guess. Whatever."

"Yeah, but, he's _a dude_," Lilly adds in quietly, emphasizing the word _dude_. "And he's in high school."

"And?"

"And dudes are way immature. Plus you're like thirty now."

"Twenty-two," Beca corrects, leaning forward so her chair slams down on all four legs. "Twenty-two."

"Same thing," Lilly says.

"And you're dating a high schooler?" Cynthia Rose asks, stroking her chin in thought. "I guess it's not bad, but it'd be better if _he_ was a _she_."

"So... like..." Benji stutters, his fingers fidgeting with his deck of trick cards. "What, um..."

"Out with it, magic man," Beca teases, elbowing him lightly.

"What do you guys do?"

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose asks. "Do you go on dates in his parents' basement?"

"I once hid a body in a basement," Lilly whispers, earning three sets of wide eyes in her direction before they went back to their conversation.

"We... do _things_," Beca says. "We... watch movies. And he talks about college and how he wants to score movies."

"You _watch movies_?" Cynthia Rose asks, unable to believe her ears. "I thought you hated movies? You never watched them with me."

Beca shrugs. "He watches and I pretend to watch."

"Has he even kissed you?"

"We almost did last night," Beca says, shrugging. "But then his brother walked in."

Cynthia Rose rolls her eyes. "So what's his name?"

"Jesse Swanson."

Benji stops shuffling his cards and looks up. "So how'd you meet?"

"He works at that music and movies place that Kimmy Jin works at. He was stocking CDs one day while I was browsing and asked me out."

"And you said yes?"

Beca shrugs. "I figured it was time," she says and her three friends exchange looks with each other. "Oh whatever."

Beca pushes herself away from the table and grabs a beer from the fridge, popping it open against the edge of the counter.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Cynthia Rose asks, and as if on cue, the doorbell rings.

"That'd be him," Beca says, tilting her beer in the direction of the door. She takes a long swig and slams it to the counter before going to answer it.

"Hey," Beca says casually, opening the door just a crack to reveal a beaming Jesse.

"Hey!" He exclaims, holding out a juice box to her. Beca smirks; of course he'd bring a juice box just after her friends were heckling her for dating someone so young.

"You promise to be cool?" Beca asks. Practice was normally a sacred thing between her and her bandmates, but Jesse begged and begged and begged until Beca was too tired to say no.

"Of course!" Jesse says, but his smile is too bright for her to believe him.

"No really," she deadpans.

"When am I not cool?" Jesse asks.

"Oh I don't know, maybe that 'pretend my face is an album cover' game you played for thirty minutes the other day?"

"Oh c'mon, Becs! You laughed. It was good."

"Not for thirty minutes," Beca says. She hears someone come up behind her and turns to find Cynthia Rose. "Oh hey. This is Cynthia Rose," Beca says in introduction. "She's the singer."

"Hey," Cynthia Rose greets, giving him a once over before shutting the door. "He's cool, right?"

"I promise he'll be quiet."

Cynthia Rose swings the door open and waves Jesse in. Jesse's eyes go wide as he sees their set up - it's not the newest and greatest, but it's still gear and his fingers itch to touch, so he shoves them in his pockets. Beca eyes him carefully, silently pleading for him to keep his cool.

"Wow," is all he says, and then his eyes go to the electronic drum kit tucked in the back corner of the room and the girl sitting behind it.

"That's Lilly," Beca says. "She drums and does a lot of our beatboxing."

Lilly mouths something that no one can understand and Jesse just looks confused.

"What'd she say?" Jesse whispers to Beca.

"We don't know half the time," she tells him with a shrug.

Jesse drops down on the couch next to Benji, eyeing the scarves and cards and various knick-knacks strewn about the couch. "So what do you do?"

"Oh I'm super into close up magic," Benji tells him with a smile, reaching behind Jesse's ear and pulling out a quarter. "See?"

"Oh, yeah, _wow_," Jesse says, a little weirded out but somewhat charmed by the other guy. When he hears the hum of the amps, he turns his attention from Benji to the girls.

Beca slips her headphones over one ear and spins a record between her fingers before slipping it on to the turntable. "Alright, Lilly, drop the beat."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews/messages/etc I've gotten so far on this story. It's a lot of fun to write and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as well.**

* * *

Jesse pays close attention, eyes wide in excitement as the girls work through their songs. Cynthia Rose's lyrics bridge the gap between rap and R&B and Beca easily blends multiple layers into Lilly's beats, complicating the rhythms and intensifying the bass reverberating in his chest.

"Wow," he whispers, awestruck, as their practice comes to a close. "Amazing."

Cynthia Rose, Lilly, and Benji head upstairs, leaving the two of them alone. Beca scratches the back of her neck, awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Um, yeah. So I'll see you later?" she says more than asks and Jesse smiles brightly.

"Yeah!" He shouts enthusiastically, wrapping her into a hug.

"Have a good night," Beca says, stepping out of his embrace to usher him out the door. As soon as he's off the porch, she slams the door and takes the stairs in twos to Benji's room.

"So he seems awesome," Benji says as Beca enters the room.

"Yeah," Beca says, smiling casually as she drops down on to the bed.

"Yeah, he seems cool," Cynthia Rose adds. "I guess."

"Yeah," Beca repeats, fingers tracing over the TIE Fighters and Death Stars on Benji's sheets.

"I want to tie him up," Lilly whispers, knees tucked against her body so her chin is resting on them.

Beca sits up a little and raises her eyebrows, unsure of how to take the comment; with Lilly it could be both inappropriate _and_ terrifying.

"So you were saying he seems awesome?" She says, turning back to Benji and Cynthia Rose.

"As long as you're happy," Cynthia Rose shrugs.

"Yeah," Beca says once more, because whatever. Maybe he follows her around like a puppy dog most of the time, _wow_ing and _cool_ing whatever she has to say or do, but he's cute (sort of) and a little funny (sometimes). Besides, he doesn't really pressure her into anything other than movies and Beca's pretty okay with this no physical contact thing.

**-xxx-**

"Hey," Beca says as she walks into the apartment, slipping her boots off at the door. Fat Amy is relaxing in their only chair, a raggedy La-Z-Boy, and flipping through a _People _magazine.

"Hmmm," Amy manages, barely peeking over the edge of the magazine.

"Before you hear it manipulated and twisted from someone else, yes, I am dating a highschooler. He's 17."

Amy looks up from her magazine at this. "Is she cute?"

"Did you not hear me? _She_ is a _he_," Beca says, shaking her head. Everyone knew she was bi, but yet having her heartbroken by a girl seemed to have convinced everyone that she only dated women.

"Ooooh, is he cute?" Amy asks. "I've never done it with a younger dude. Wellllll, there was this one guy. Best croc wrestler in Tasmania. With hands. But yeah, he and I..."

"Enough," Beca says, holding up her hand. "Enough."

"Oh. Then does this mean he's going to be sleeping with us?" Amy asks, gesturing to the mattress tucked into the corner of the room. "Because I'm okay with that."

Beca rolls her eyes, not even justifying her with an answer. "So, yeah. The whole 17 thing. Don't tell anyone, yeah?"

"You know me," Amy says with a smile, miming zipping her lips.

"Yeah, as leak proof as the Titanic," Beca mutters under her breath before smiling at Amy. "I just mean... not my step sister. It'll just be drama."

"Yeah yea," Amy says distractedly as she types out a message on her phone.

"Who are you..." Before she can even finish her question, her own cell phone rings from her pocket.

"SEVENTEEN?!" Aubrey screeches on the other end of the line.

"Nice to hear from you too, sis," Beca says as she sinks onto the mattress. "But not true; who told you?"

"Amy, duh," Aubrey tells her and Beca can almost hear the eyeroll accompanying the huff.

"Loose lips," Beca reminds herself, reaching her free hand up to flip Amy off, who just smiles and pretends to catch it and tuck it in her pocket before picking up her magazine again. Beca sighs when she recognizes the face staring at her from the back.

"So who is this mysterious child you date?"

"His name is Jesse. Jesse Swanson."

"He's a dude?"

Beca huffs. "Why is everyone so shocked by this? I've dated dudes before."

"Yeah, but after... she who shall not be named... I just figured..."

"You're ridiculous. If I had my heart broken by the one girl I loved, wouldn't that usually mean I'd be scared off of women?"

"Whatever. Since when do you ever do anything like a normal human being?"

"Hanging up now."

"No, wait," Aubrey says, suddenly turning serious. "Really, though, why are you dating this kid?"

"I don't know," Beca shrugs, her eyes drifting to the corkboard hanging above the bed, scanning the pictures. "There's no pressure. He's just simple."

"He's 17."

"I am aware."

"If you're actually moving on, good for you. It's been awhile. But if this is just you being self-destructive, give me a heads up, okay? I'd prefer not to be blindsided like last time."

"He's 17; how self-destructive could I get?" Beca asks.

"We're also talking about you, Beca."

"Mmmhmmm," Beca mutters distractedly when her eyes catch the corner of a photo strip tucked behind a photo of Beca and Aubrey during their first Christmas as family.

"Hey!" Aubrey's shrill voice jerks Beca from her thoughts. "Moving on or self-destructing?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Beca says, ending the call as she stands up and takes the strip off the board. It had been almost two years since the picture was taken and Beca couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy since then.

"Oh no you don't," Beca hears from behind her, spinning around to find Fat Amy right there. She jerks the photo strip from Beca's hands and crumples it before tossing it in the trashcan. "I thought we got rid of this already."

Beca watches as the photo spins around the edge of the can before finally falling in, clenching her fists at her side to keep from reaching for it. Instead, she moves to the now vacant recliner and throws herself in it haphazardly.

"I'm going out," Amy says, grabbing her jacket. "Got a hot date. Don't wait up!"

"Make good choices!" Beca calls after her, knowing it's a lost cause anyway.

She picks up her phone and thinks about texting Jesse, but immediately decides against it. She tosses her phone over on the bed and flips on the television, instantly being presented with the face of she who will not be named. Her fingers hover over the channel button but she doesn't change it; forcing herself to watch her ex as she walks the red carpet, now a bleach blonde starlet down to the fake smiles, too-red lips, and blowing kisses at the camera.

She scoffs at what she sees on the television, but still doesn't change the channel, trying to convince herself that it is therapeutic. After a year and a half, the sick twisting Beca's gut at the mention of her name or the sight of her face - which was a lot, considering she was now the hottest starlet in Hollywood - remains and Beca is sick of it.

"Ugh, whatever," she mutters, jamming the power button on the remote forcefully and slipping her headphones up over her ears.

**-xxx-**

"What the hell are we even doing here?" Amy asks as they watch students filter out the front doors of the high school.

"I'm going to the movies with Jesse. And don't complain. I saw you checking out jock boy over there," Beca says, pointing in the direction of the guy with his letterman jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Ehhhhh... Hmmmmm... I would think twice about dating a seventeen year old."

"Beca! Becaw!" Jesse calls as soon as he spots them. He rushes up to her and throws his arms around her, causing Beca to wince.

"Hey Jesse," she says when he finally releases her. "This is my pain in the ass roommate, Fat Amy?"

"Fat... Amy?" He questions, confused by the nickname.

"Well, Fat Patricia really, but that just sounds awful," Amy chimes in.

"_Okayyyy_," Jesse says slowly.

"Listen," Amy says, grasping Jesse by the wrists. "Twiggy over there is kind of a hot mess. All boohoo over some broken heart she's had forever. But, y'know, if you ever wanna stop by the apartment, my - well, our - bed is always free."

Fat Amy winks and Beca laughs at Jesse's look of pure terror.

"Alright, Amy, you've scared the boy enough. Be gone!"

"Just remember I've got a waiting list!" Amy calls over her shoulder as she heads back to her car.

"Um, well, she's... interesting," Jesse says once he finally shakes himself from his stupor.

"That's one way of putting it."

**-xxx-**

Beca sits next to Jesse in the packed theatre, an array of snacks on her lap to distract herself from the _Star Wars_ special screening that Jesse has dragged her to.

"So, uh," Beca says, taking a long drink of her soda before continuing, "Did you know... uh... that _Vader _means Father in Dutch? Like, dude's name is _literally_ Darth Father. Way to ruin the surprise, Lucas."

The look on Jesse's face is one of pure shock, as if he's putting it all together for the first time. "Oh my God. You knew the whole time?" Jesse asks, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean... I told you movies are predictable."

"Why do you know so much about movie trivia if you hate them?" Jesse asks, genuinely curious.

"Benji told me. It just stuck," Beca says with a shrug, thankful that the dimming lights mean she doesn't have to try and carry on a conversation anymore.

-xxx-

"So, what'd you think?" Jesse asks as they leave the theatre.

Beca shrugs. "I've seen it before," she says. "Nothing changed."

"Wait, so you've seen _Star Wars_? I thought you hated movies?"

"I do," Beca tells him, wondering why Jesse still insists on taking her out to the movies when he clearly knows she isn't a fan. "Benji does the marathon like once a month. So I've caught most of it."

"Oh."

Jesse slips his hand in hers tentatively as they cross the street, and it's too big and his palms are sweaty, but she takes a deep breath and just ignores it.

"Wanna go shop for records? We can use my employee discount!"

Beca shrugs.

**-xxx-**

The store Jesse works at is more of a movie store than anything, but they have a decent vinyl selection in the back, which is where Beca heads straight to when they enter. Jesse follows her, per usual, blathering on about things Beca usually doesn't care for. She lets him talk anyway, throwing in a half smile or a nod to make him think she's listening.

"I mean... I don't listen to that much hip-hop or whatever it is you guys are doing, but you guys _rock_."

Beca looks up from the stack of vinyl she's flipping through and gives him a genuine smile. "Thanks," she says. "I mean, I knew I personally rocked, but I never suspected that we rocked as a unit."

The truth is, they're kind of terrible, and Beca knows it. On their own, they're all great, but they can't seem to get everything in sync enough to really hit their groove, no matter how hard Beca tries.

"I mean, you guys are gonna be HUGE," Jesse says, wandering a few aisles over to where Kimmy Jin is standing.

Beca roomed with Kimmy Jin during her first - and only - year at college, so she stands up and inches closer to hear what interaction is about to go down. It's always bound to be something snarky and midly entertaining.

"Hey did we get that new movie with Stella De Luca in yesterday?"

Kimmy Jin looks up from the CDs she's stocking and glares at him for a moment before muttering, "I don't know, have you tried the new releases section?"

"Thank you, Kimmy Jin," Jesse says enthusiastically as he heads for the new releases, completely ignoring her attitude.

"Are you coming to my party Friday, _Beca_, or will you be busy babysitting?" Kimmy Jin asks, turning her dagger-like glare on Beca.

"Whatever," Beca says as she goes to find Jesse. He's holding the movie he was looking for and Beca grabs it from his hands and tosses it back on the shelf. "You don't want to watch that."

"Why not? I heart her so much."

"I _hearted_ her too, until she got her big break, turned into a total bitch and ruined my life," Beca snarks. "But that's just me."

Jesse, for his part, plays the clueless boy he always is. "But Stella De Luca is _sooo_ cool. Do you follow her Instagram?"

Beca pushes through the doors of the record store, squinting against the sun before pulling her aviators down over her eyes. "I'm sorry, you were saying about me?" She asks in an attempt to change the subject.

**-xxx-**

"Alright, this is me," Beca says as they come to a stop outside of her and Fat Amy's apartment.

"Oooooh so this is your secret lair? Can I come in?"

"Uh, my secret lair is one of those no dudes allowed deals," Beca tells him, muttering under hear breath about how Amy never follows those rules.

"Oh, okay."

Beca notices the frown on his face so she offers, "You wanna see the house where I grew up?"

"Sure!" Jesse responds, a bit too enthusiastically.

Beca turns around and gestures at the house across the street. "Here you go."

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool," Beca says, noticing the bus is now making it's way down the street. "I guess that's you, huh?"

"Yeah," Jesse says, throwing his arm up so the bus driver knows to stop. See ya tomorrow!"

**-xxx-**

Beca stands on the beach, pants rolled up to her knees as she wades in the surf. She looks around, noticing she is completely alone for as far as the eye can see.

"Oh God...so...so alone," she mutters, kicking at the waves.

Beca notices a girl with fiery red hair appear out of nowhere, the sun making her hair glow like there's an actual halo of fire around her head. She's in cut off shorts and a tank top, kicking lightly at the sand as she walks by.

"You're not alone," she says. "You're just having some stupid dream."

"Does that mean we can make out?" Beca asks the stranger, but she's not there anymore.

"Oh god!" Beca exclaims, sitting straight up, her hand clutching her chest as her heartbeat rages on.

Amy sits up next to her, raising the sleep mask from her eyes. "What is it? Did the dingoes eat your baby?"

"I had this totally weird dream," Beca recalls, closing her eyes to see if she can get her brain to replay it.

"Oh god," Beca's head jerks to the side to see a scrawny kid with Justin Bieber hair sitting up between her and Amy. "Can we skip the dreamtime? Color me not interested."

"But there was this girl," Beca continues on, awestruck.

"Girl?"

"Was this a Stella related dream?" The skinny kid asks and Beca looks at him, confused as to how he even knows about her.

"Oh no, we do not use that name in this house," Amy warns.

"Sorry, was this a _Stacie_ related dream?"

"Not that one either," Amy says.

At the same time, Beca continues, not even flinching at her ex's name. "No, it wasn't her. It was somebody new."

"Oh, well yay for that," the guy says, dropping back down, immediately asleep.

"Speaking of new, weren't you supposed to take your new high school play date to work half an hour ago?"

"What?" Beca asks. "It's like, six in the morning," she says, opening the bathroom door and being blinded by the sun.

"Shit, I'm so late."


End file.
